The New Neighbors
by alissa753
Summary: Megan moves to Malibu for business. She meets a girl named Miley who she has a lot in common with. Megan has a horrible accident, and her friends turn on her. Meanwhile, she has to face problems with an ex boyfriend. Lackson, Jiley, OliverOC.
1. New Neighbors

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my new story called: The New Neighbors. It's a Hannah fanfic. The relationships are Lackson, OliverOC, Jiley, & OC/OC. For the OC's they are going to be important characters in the story, just ones you've never heard of before. Also, the story will be mostly in a new character's perspective, plus some 3rd person at points where I can't have my main character because she's not there. Anyway, I'll stop rambling, here's the first chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, but I do own Megan, ElleMia Rose, and Kai.

* * *

I can't believe this. I'm talking about all of it. I'm moving, I'm being swamped by the press on where I'm moving to, and I bet you there'll be some waiting for me when I get there. It stinks having a double life. 

"Mom, are we there yet?" I asked, of course, like most parents, my mom said:

"No, Megan, does it look like we're there?" in a particularly annoyed voice.

'_Whatever.' _I thought. I really need to take a vacation. Geez, I'm moving across country, and I have no friends who live here, except for a celebrity friend or two, but they can't help me when I go places in public as me.

"Mom, are we there yet, now?" I asked. She groaned, and I slouched back down into my seat. My brother picked this moment to annoy me.

"La la la, sha la! La la la, sha la!

I never knew, I'd see you,

I never knew it'd work,

I never knew it was an option,

I always though it was a lie!" he sang.

He was singing the chorus to my single "I Never Knew" that was a track on my latest CD.

"It took my guts,

It took my life,

But I told you

How I feel inside

And I never knew

I'd be here with you"

"Thank you Justin. Now shut it!" I said.

I was losing all patience in this world. I had to move across the country, and it was taking forever, I have to listen to my stupid brother sing a stupid song, well actually it was my favorite from my CD, but right now I'm just angry. It's probably just a bad case of PMS, but,

"I hate this stupid world!" I screamed.

"Calm down, Megan. The press are following us." My mom, Dana, said.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Does it look like we're there yet? Seriously, calm down, we're almost there." She said.

_1 hour later_

"We're in the neighborhood. Take off your wig, and we'll get out of this limo into dad's car." She said.

I took off my 'famous' wig that transforms me into Jazmyne Carrol. It sounds weird, I know, but I have a secret identity. My name is Megan Browne. Jazmyne Carrol is my alter-ego, I guess you could say.

Then, I fell asleep.

"Honey, wake up!" my mom said.

"Sure, whatever. I'm awake." I replied with a moan.

"Okay, we're switching cars now. Get up," she said.

Before I knew it I was in a new house, in a room that was now mine, unpacking. Boy, unpacking is sure a pain. It took me until 11 pm, and since I was tired from the plane trip yesterday, I decided to go to bed.

**

* * *

**

**Dedications: Nick Jonas! Happy Birthday! And to anyone who read this story, I appreciate it!**


	2. Song  I Never Knew

A/N: This isn't a chapter! This is the full version of the song "I Never Knew" by Jazmyne Carrol (The song Justin was singing).

* * *

Sha la la la 

Sha la la la

I never knew

You walked in,

I stopped and stared,

You walked towards me,

I got scared,

Oh, oh

Then I knew,

I fell for you,

You looked in my eyes,

I got butterflies,

And I never knew,

La la la, sha la! La la la, sha la!

I never knew, I'd see you,

I never knew it'd work,

I never knew it was an option,

I always though it was a lie!

It took my guts,

It took my life,

But I told you

How I feel inside

And I never knew

I'd be here with you

Cause I don't wanna be,

The one that you don't see,

I don't wanna be,  
The girl they all look through,

But you're solid,

And I can't see through you,

Another quality on my list,

Of you, the one I couldn't miss,

You are the one who doesn't tease,

And I'm the one you always please,

And it is no surprise,

Tears of joy falling from my eyes

La la la, sha la! La la la, sha la!

I never knew, I'd see you,

I never knew it'd work,

I never knew it was an option,

I always though it was a lie!

It took my guts,

It took my life,

But I told you

How I feel inside

And I never knew

I'd be here with you

La la la, sha la! La la la, sha la!

I never knew, I'd see you,

I never knew it'd work,

I never knew it was an option,

I always though it was a lie!

* * *

I hope you liked the song! 3 reviews for the next chapter! 


	3. The Beach

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews! Like I promised, I'd post after 3 reviews. And just so you know, I did write the song from the last update. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Does it look like I do?**

* * *

'_I close my eyes and start to dream._

_Of all the wisdom that's within me._

_I know exactly what I want to be,_

_My innocence has over taken me'_

"No matter what you do,

I'll never lose to you,

I'll never lose my innocence"

"Aah!" I screamed. "Oh, it's just the radio."

That's another song from my CD. It's called Innocence. It's definitely not the most poppy song, but I wrote it myself. Anyway, I better get up, it's already-

"7:00 am!?" I screamed.

"Mom, why the heck is my alarm set for 7 am!?" I screamed downstairs.

"I set it so you could come with me to explore the town." She said, as if it was something that people do everyday.

"Uggh!" I said to no one in particular.

"Do you want to come?" she asked.

"No, not really. I'm gonna stay home then go to the beach later." I said.

By the way I said it, it sounds like I've been living here for a while. I haven't. I have visited Malibu a few times though. Well, technically Jazmyne has.

"Okay, honey. Watch your brother." She said.

"Sure mom." I said.

_30 minutes later_

"Listen, twerp, don't bother me! Go watch Power Rangers or something." I said.

"I'm 12! I don't watch Power Rangers! Why don't _you_ watch Power Rangers?"

"Because I'm 15. And I'm boss. Go watch something." I said.

After that, I went in my room and turned on my iPod. I shuffled it, and my favorite song came on, by the way it's not one of my songs. It's a Hannah Montana song. I love Hannah Montana! She is so awesome! I, er Jazmyne, gets to meet her next month, right after the first day of school. Anyways, I've been sitting here for about two hours, and haven't even gone through all my songs, so I'm gonna take it with me to the beach today.

"Hey Jus, I'm heading to the beach." I said.

"You can't leave without telling mom." He said.

"I told her before she left."

"You have to take me!"

"No way!"

"Yes way! If you don't I'll tell mom you hit me."

"I didn't hit you!"

"Exactly."

"Fine. Go change into your bathing suit." I said in a very annoyed voice.

_½ hour later_

I walked out of my house, Justin following close behind. Then, I saw this fat guy, no offense, in a robe yelling at my neighbor.

'_This is a strange town'_ I thought.

"I don't care! Keep your leaves out of my pool!" the fat guy said.

You know, I should give him a name. I don't wanna call him the fat guy, it's not nice. I should call him ... Chubby! I got it! I'm awesome!

"Then keep your butt out of my house!" my neighbor said.

Oh great. Now I have to name him too. How about ... Billy! Yeah! I like that name.

"I don't have to do anything! Isn't that right Oscy Baby?" said Chubby.

Okay, two questions. First, who the heck is Oscy? And second, can this town get any weirder?

"Get your dog out of my house! I just vacuumed!" said Billy.

Wait? A man that vacuums? Okay, that's weird. And it answers my second question. Okay, I'll stop interrupting so you can hear -or read- the rest of the argument.

"I'll get my dog out of your house once you get your leaves out of my pool!" said Chubby.

"Get out of my house!" said Billy.

Then, I heard a door slam. Chubby went home, and the door opened again.

"Megan!" Justin yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"The argument is over. Can we start walking again?" he asked.

I realized that I had stopped and been staring this whole time. Oh, well. We should head to the beach.

We started walking to the beach when a girl nearly skateboarded over my toes.

"Sorry!" she said while she whizzed past.

"Lilly! Come back here! Give me the Hannah phone!" a brunette girl screamed.

"Wow. This town can't get any weirder. Fat guys in robes, dogs called Oscy Baby, men who vacuum, and girls who name their phones." I said.

"Hey, sis. It's your fault we moved to Malibu." Justin said.

"Yeah. Whatever." I said.

The rest of the walk to the beach was pretty uneventful, except when I tripped on that rock, so I'll save you the trouble.

"Let's get something to eat. I'm hungry." I said.

We walked over to a shack called Rico's.

"Can I help you?" said a guy with shaggy dirty blonde hair.

Let's see, I'll name him Shaggy!

"Um, yeah, I'll have a hot dog. Justin, what do you want?"

"I'll have nachos with extra extra cheese."

"Okay, coming right up," said Shaggy.

"I've never seen you around here before, are you new here?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah, actually we moved in yesterday. This is our first day out," I said.

"In that case, welcome to Malibu!" Shaggy said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Here's your hotdog. And your nachos." He said.

"If you need more cheese, just tell me," he said to Justin.

"So, if you want, after my shift is over, I can give you a tour of the town." He said.

"I'd like that." I said.

"Oh, great, the princess is coming," Shaggy said.

"The princess?" I asked.

"Yeah, my sister Miley. She thinks she's a princess." He said.

I glanced in the direction he was looking. It was the phone namer girl, and Lulu, I think her name was.

"She's your sister? No offense, but she's sorta weird. She named her phone 'Hannah'. I heard her yelling at a girl named Lulu." I said.

"Actually, her name is Lilly. And, no offense taken." Shaggy said.

"Jackson! Give me a soda!" said Phone Girl.

I know that I know her name, but I don't want to call her that, I like making nicknames if you haven't noticed.

"Good afternoon to you too. 75 cents." Shaggy said.

"Miley, this is ..."

"I'm Megan." I said to Phone Girl.

"I'm Miley, and this is Lilly, Oliver, and Jake" Phone Girl said.

"Hi, Riley, Lulu, and Oliver" I said.

"It's Miley, Lilly, and Oliver" Lilly said.

"Oh, sorry, my mistake." I said.

"No problem. Listen, do you want to come shopping with us? We can show you around." Miley offers.

"Um, well, Jackson was going to show me around after his shift." I said.

"Oh, well, we can wait for him and then go, he only has 10 more minutes." Miley said.

"Sure. Let me bring my brother home, and then we'll leave when I come back." I said.

"Okay, see you in a few minutes." Lilly said.

"See ya!" I said.

When I got home, I told my mom what happened. She was happy I made new friends, and told me to be home by 7 because we still have unpacking to do.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Like I said, it got longer. The next chapter is The Beach Part 2, so it'll include their tour, which will be important later in the story, and the month up until school starts. It'll be more of a transitional chapter than anything else. Anyways, hope you liked it.**

**Dedications: Daisy617 for being my first reviewer! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Song  Innocence

**Here's the second song of the story. Just so you know, all the songs will be written by me. Hope ya like!**

* * *

No matter what you do, 

I'll never lose to you,

I'll never lose my innocence

I don't know what you see,

What do you see in me?

Why would I want to switch sides?

I'm not goin' bad

I'm stayin' where I am.

Opening up doors along the way.

I close my eyes and start to dream.

Of all the wisdom that's within me.

I know exactly what I want to be,

My innocence has over taken me

No matter what you do,

I'll never lose to you,

I'll never lose my innocence

What do you want from me?

You're the devil with a limousine.

I'll never cave,

Give into peer pressure,

Cause I'm where I need to be.

I'll never feel guilty,

Cause I won't do anything to eat up me,

I'll be here for you,

But I know you won't too,

No matter what you do,

I'll never lose to you,

I'll never lose my innocence

Innocence,

Innocence,

No matter what you do,

I'll never lose to you,

I'll never lose my innocence

No matter what you do,

I'll never lose to you,

I'll never lose my innocence

I'll never lose my innocence

I'll never lose my innocence

I'll never lose my innocence

* * *

**Did ya like it? Review please!**


	5. The Beach Part 2

A/N: Hey everybody! Here's another chapter. Hope ya like it!

* * *

"Hey, guys!" I said, out of breath from running to the beach from my house. I told them I'd be back in ten minutes, and I almost didn't make it. I didn't want them to think that I wasn't coming back. That would be a bad first impression. 

"Hey, Megan!" Miley said.

Yes, I know, I called her by her name. If she's my friend and I know her name, then I should call her by her name, unless it's a he, then I'd call him by his name, but we both know that Miley isn't a boy, so I won't call her one, although even if she was I wouldn't call him that because I would call him or her by their name, even if the person in question wasn't Miley. Okay? Anyway, on with the conversation!

"Where's Lilly, Oliver and Jackson?" I asked.

"They went to get Jackson's car. Remember him?" Miley said or asked or whatever!

"Oh, ok. Are we gonna wait for them?" I asked.

"Yeah, well sort of. Jackson's gonna call after they get the car. Lilly and Oliver went because they wanted to fight over shotgun." Miley stated.

"Well, thanks for waiting for me." I said.

"No prob." Miley said as her phone vibrated. "Oh, that's Jackson! They're parked at the end of the beach, let's go!" she said all in one breath, as if she was excited for something.

After we crossed the beach, we got in the car. Duh. I, Miley and Oliver sat in back, while Lilly sat in the front with Jackson.

They took me on a tour of the town, and soon enough, I knew where all the major department stores in the city were. After we were done, we headed back to the beach and started talking.

"So, Megan, how do you like Malibu?" Lilly asked.

"It's pretty cool! Except for my neighbors. They were screaming at like 8 in the morning this morning." Megan said.

"Yeah, people see to do that a lot around here. My neighbor woke my dad up this morning yelling about something to do with leaves. I was half asleep at the time, so I didn't hear everything." Miley said.

"Is Chubby your neighbor?" I asked, not even thinking about Chubby not being his name.

"No, my neighbor is Dontzig. Well, that's his last name, but Chubby might as well be his first name." Miley said,

Or Chubby-Who-Always-Wears-A-Robe, that name sounds even more fitting." Jackson chimed in.

"Maybe we're neighbors then. I live at 82103 Bronze Flower Way. Where do you live?" I asked.

"We live at 82101 Bronze Flower Way. That means you live next door! This is awesome! Now I don't have to walk to school alone anymore!" Miley said excitedly.

"Are you going to SeaView Middle School for eighth grade?" Oliver asked me.

"Yeah, is that where you guys go?" I responded.

"Yeah, we can help you find you classes, since we already know where ours will be, and you don't get detention for being late the first week." Lilly said.

"That'd be great!" I said.

The rest of the weeks before school started quickly went by. The girls had spent a bunch of time together, and had become good friends. Not best friends, well at least not yet, but we were pretty close.

We, plus Oliver and Jake, were currently at the beach hanging out by Rico's, waiting for Jackson's shift to be over. Jackson was now part of our 'circle', you could say. We were all gonna head down to the water, and spend the rest of the day down here, because it was the Friday before school started and we didn't want to miss a single second of it.

"Race y'all to the beach!" Miley screamed, or more like screeched, to us.

"Ha! I won!" Lilly exclaimed proudly.

"No fair, you cheated!" Oliver said.

"How?" Lilly questioned.

"I don't know." Oliver remarked.

We spent the whole evening acting like six year olds who have never been to a beach before.

"We should have a Back-to-school party!" Miley exclaimed.

"Sure. How about tonight?" insisted Oliver.

"Yeah. How about our house." Jackson said.

"Okay, but I need to go home and dry off first." I said.

"No. It's okay. My dad will let you dry off at our house." Miley said.

"But," I started.

"Let's go!" Miley said skipping towards her house.

When we got there, we all called our parents, after Robby Ray agreed of course, and it was all set up. All six of us were going to sleep in the living room, so we could play games and stuff, and having boys will make it more interesting. I can just feel it.

"Okay. Everybody write down a game you wanna play, then we'll put them in a hat and decide what game to play." Lilly instructed.

I wrote down my choice, which you'll find out in a minute, and Lilly put them all in a hat. I volunteered to pick first, and I drew:

'_Truth or Dare'_

'_Flashlight Tag'_

'_Dance-off'_

'_Karaoke'_

'_Spin the Bottle'_

"Wait? Spin the bottle!" I screamed.

"Who wrote that?" Miley asked.

"Lilly?" questioned Oliver.

"Yeah?" questioned Lilly back.

"Lilly wrote it." said Oliver.

"She must've. Even Oliver picked up on it." Miley said.

"Yeah . . . Hey!" Oliver shouted.

We ignored him, and started playing the first game. We finished after a few hours (excluding Spin the Bottle, much to Lilly's dismay), and decided to watch a movie.

"Wanna know what we should do?" I asked after the movie finished.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"We should make up nicknames for each other," I said.

This should be easy for me, I thought. I've already decided to call Jackson, Shaggy. I'm gonna change Miley's name though. I can't call her phone girl, and besides I haven't seen that phone, or heard her talk about it, since that day I went to the beach.

"Okay." Lilly said.

"Oh, I know one! Oliver can be donut!" Miley said.

"Ok, and Jackson can be Shaggy." I said.

"Lilly can be skater girl." Oliver chimed in.

"Miley can be popstar," Jackson added.

"Why would Miley be pop star?" I asked Jackson.

"Umm, because she wants to be a pop star." Jackson said.

"Megan can be Blondie," Lilly said.

After we nicknamed each other, we decided we should get some rest. Did I mention school starts in two days? 54 hours, 16 minutes, and 12 seconds to be exact. But, I'm not obsessing; I just can't wait to meet Hannah Montana!

* * *

Hope ya liked it. The next chapter will have Megan's meeting with Hannah. Trust me; you're probably not expecting what happens. 

Dedications: Happy birthday Jackie!


	6. Getting Off On the Wrong High Heel

Okay, I'm back with another chapter! This one will turn out interesting. Just read it!

* * *

It was the first day of school. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver agreed to help me find my classes. I went into the cafeteria to get my schedule, and lucky me, I got History before lunch. 

I found the four sitting at a table near the entrance waiting for me.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey, Megan! Let's compare schedules!"

_**Browne, Megan**_

_**Period 1 – Homeroom – Mr. Barkely – Room O01**_

_**Period 2 – English – Mrs. Tyrann – Room B17**_

_**Period 3 – Integrated Arts – Ms. Kayla – Room K09**_

_**Period 4 – History – Mr. Bates – Room J06**_

_**Period 5 – Geometry – Mrs. Golley – Room L12**_

_**Lunch Break – Second Lunch**_

_**Period 6 – Biology – Ms. Kunkle – Room E14**_

_**Period 7 – Physical Education – Ms. Brown – Gymnasium**_

_**Period 8 – Chemistry – Mr. Jamison – Room O03**_

_**Period 9 – Spanish – Mrs. Rodriguez – Room M11**_

_**Stewart, Miley**_

_**Period 1 – Homeroom – Ms. Linely – Room K04**_

_**Period 2 – Chemistry Honors – Mr. Telemh – Room O06**_

_**Period 3 – Physical Education – Ms. Brown – Gymnasium**_

_**Period 4 – Italian – Mr. Enginso – Room D18**_

_**Lunch Break – First Lunch**_

_**Period 5 – History – Ms. Cleveland – E10**_

_**Period 6 – Biology – Ms. Kunkle – Room E14**_

_**Period 7 – Integrated Arts – Mr. Estrada – Room K08**_

_**Period 8 – English – Ms. Kneedy – Room L04**_

_**Period 9 – Pre-Algebra II – Mrs. Golley – Room L12**_

_**Truscott, Lilly**_

_**Period 1 – Homeroom – Ms. Linely – Room K04**_

_**Period 2 – French – Mr. Oregon – Room M12**_

_**Period 3 – Chemistry – Mr. Jamison – Room O03**_

_**Period 4 – History – Mr. Bates – Room J06**_

_**Lunch Break – First Lunch**_

_**Period 5 – English – Ms. Kneedy – Room L04**_

_**Period 6 – Biology – Ms. Kunkle – Room E14**_

_**Period 7 – Physical Education – Ms. Brown – Gymnasium**_

_**Period 8 – Algebra – Mr. Hendricks – Room L11**_

_**Period 9 – Integrated Arts – Mr. Estrada – Room K08**_

_**Oken, Oliver**_

_**Period 1 – Homeroom – Ms. Jones – Room D02**_

_**Period 2 – History – Mrs. Perry – Room H02**_

_**Period 3 – Integrated Arts – Ms. Kayla – Room K09**_

_**Period 4 - English – Ms. Kneedy – Room L04**_

_**Period 5 – Pre-Algebra II – Mrs. Golley – Room L12**_

_**Lunch Break – Second Lunch**_

_**Period 6 – Biology – Ms. Kunkle – Room E14**_

_**Period 7 – Chemistry – Mrs. Emell – Room I03**_

_**Period 8 – Japanese – Mr. Kamanya – Room H15**_

_**Period 9 – Physical Education – Mr. Lyon – Gymnasium**_

"Let's see. We all have Biology together. We won't be able to talk to each other because of Ms. Kunkle though." Miley said. 

"I have Integrated Arts with Oliver, History with Lilly, Lunch with Oliver, Biology with everyone, and PE with Lilly. I have nothing with Miley where we can talk. This sucks." I said.

"You can walk with me to school, and come to my house after, if you want." Miley suggested.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Okay kids, listen, I'm gonna take roll, so please pay attention for your name." said Mr. Barkeley.

"Katie Avoca;

Lyonel Birch;

Kayla Brown;

Megan Browne;

Emily Chou;

Sarah Dunn;

Destiny Evans;

Ryan Frank;

Hannah Jacobs;

Larry James;

Anna Lopez;

Giovanni Marshall;

Lianna Mendez;

Jessica Raynes;

Jaylen Rezden;

Violet Samuel;

Victoria Trent;

Janette Umpire;

Becca Weller"

After 20 "heres" and about 10 "I go by ...," we finally finished roll. But then, we had to go over all of the rules and expectations. What a fun half hour.

When the bell finally rung, Oliver was waiting for me. He was going to show me to my next class because his class was closest. He then said that he'd come by my class and escort me to Integrated Arts.

"Welcome to class, everyone. I'm Mrs. Tyrann. I will be your English teacher for the next 18 weeks, and possibly the 18 weeks after that." She said. I could tell by her voice that she was going to be one of those nosy, hyper teachers.

I was assigned a seat next to a girl named Becca. She was pretty nice. We both finished our work early, and the teacher said we could talk quietly, and that's what we did. We talked about the new school year, what classes we're least looking forward to, and stuff like that.

Well, at least I thought Becca was nice until:

I walked out of class, excited to go to Integrated Arts because you can talk as much as you want in there. Well, anyways, I walked out of class to see Oliver. I was about to say "Hi", but then Becca barged in front of me.

"Ollie! I can't believe you waited for me to get out of class. That is so sweet because your class is on the other side of the school. You must really care about me!" Becca said.

"Uh, sure. Actually, I came to show my friend where her classes are because she's new." Oliver said.

"What!? You don't even come to see your girlfriend after her classes!? You are so rude! You owe me big time!" Becca screamed.

"We aren't even dating anymore! I broke up with you two months ago!" Oliver said.

"I know you didn't mean that. You're just mad. I have to go, I'll talk to you later!" Becca said, suddenly cheerful. Geez, this girl is moody.

"C'mon Megan, we're gonna be late!" Oliver said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards my next class.

"Good morning! My name is Ms. Kayla! I'll be your Integrated Arts teacher for the next 18 weeks. Sit wherever you'd like."

Oliver and I chose a table near the back. Yes, a table. It is an art class, so we have tables, which fit four people, instead of desks.

"When I call your name, I want you to raise your hand. While I'm taking role, please work on your name tags." She said.

I colored my nametag all red, because it's my favorite color, then wrote my name in black and made some black designs around it. Oliver scribbled his name is blue and drew random things in blue, green, and red.

"Megan Browne?" The teacher questioned. I raised my hand. When she finished role, she said we could talk when we finish our nametags.

"Oliver? What was up with you and Becca?" I asked.

"She's so controllive. I broke up with her a few months ago, and she won't believe me. I really wish she would move to Russia or something." Oliver said, annoyed.

"She sat next to me in English, and she seemed really nice. Maybe she only acts that way around boys." I suggested.

"Maybe. Well, anyway, how do you like the school so far?" Oliver asked.

"It's humungous!" There's like 500 classrooms!" I said.

"Actually, there's 300." Oliver said.

"Close enough!" I said.

The bell rang again, but I won't bore you with the details of History. Next, I had Geometry. Yeah, I know I'm two math grades ahead, what's it to ya? Then, the bell finally rang for lunch!

"Hey, Oliver!" I said, excited that it was finally lunch time.

"Hey, Megan. What class did you have before lunch?" Oliver asked.

"Geometry, you?" I asked back.

"Pre-Algebra II," he answered.

We spent lunch talking about how we wanted to go home, and stuff like that.

Okay, the rest of the day was really boring, so I won't bore you.

When the final bell rang, we all decided to wait in front of the Math classrooms because Miley had math and the rest of our classes were pretty close to the math area, except Oliver's, but he was okay with it.

We walked to Miley's house, but when we got there, we all had to go home because she had some "business". I wonder what kind of business she's talking about. Oh, well, I have some business of my own.

I got dressed in my Jazmyne Carrol clothes, and put on my red wavy wig. I can't believe I'm going to meet Hannah Montana! It's gonna be awesome!

When I finally got to the meeting room, we were meeting to talk about a future possible movie, Hannah came up and greeted me, and we sat down. My manager, well my mom, and Hannah's manager started discussing ideas, and Hannah and I started to talk.

"Hi Jazmyne!" Hannah said.

"Hi Hannah!" I said.

"I like your shoes, are they Italian?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, I got them when I went on tour to Italy. I love your hair, it's so straight. I wish my hair would do that." I said, I reached my hand out to touch it, when Hannah slapped me.

"Don't touch my hair!" she screamed.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd get upset." I said.

"Well maybe next time you should think better." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Never touch my hair! Ever!" she screamed.

"Fine! Never come near me again!" I screamed.

Then our managers came in and broke us up, and we went home. So much for Hannah Montana being my favorite celebrity.

* * *

Hope ya liked it. This was more of a transitional chapter, the next one probably will be too. 

Dedications: Anyone who is reading! Thanks!


	7. I Like Oliver

I'm on a roll! 3 chapters in a day! Enjoy!

* * *

I was really mad at Hannah! How can she be such a bi- I mean brat. Why wouldn't she let me touch her hair? It's not like it's an expensive wig or something. Anyway, I was bummed, so I decided to call Miley. Jackson picked up and said that she was still doing "business". I then decided to call Oliver. 

"Hello?"

"Hi, Oliver,"

"What's up Megan?"

"Hannah Montana is a bit- I mean brat!"

"What? Wait, did Miley tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Oliver, tell me!"

"Megan, you should let Miley tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Just forget about it,"

"Fine. But I still hate Hannah Montana!"

"Wait, why?"

"Because, um, I heard that she was being really bit- I mean bratty to Jazmyne Carrol," I said, nervously.

"Hannah would never do that!"

"Oh, really. I beg your pardon."

"Just forget about it, why don't you just go to sleep, it's already 10:30."

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

I fell asleep pretty quickly, but before I knew it, it was morning.

I went to school, and had another boring day up until lunch. During lunch, Oliver and I talked, and this might sound crazy, but I think I like him. I mean as in more that a friend. He's cute, nice, sweet, funny, and did I mention cute? I mean seriously, it seems really weird, but I think it's true.

After school, we all went to Miley's house. We stayed there for a while, then Lilly's sister and Oliver's brother came to pick them up.

Ding-dong

"Hi Elle!" Miley said while opening the door.

"Hi Miley! Where's Lilly?" asked Elle.

"Upstairs. You can come in." Miley said.

"Who's this?" asked Elle, gesturing to me.

"She's our new friend, Megan." Miley said.

"Megan, this is ElleMia Rose, and Elle, this is Megan." Miley said.

"Hi, Megan! You can call me Elle." She said. She must be Lilly's sister. She's very hyper and energetic.

Ding-Dong

"Door's open!" Miley yelled.

"Hi Kai!" said Elle.

"Megan, this is Oliver's brother Kai, Kai, this is my friend Megan." Miley said.

"Hi Kai," I said casually.

"Oliver, Lilly, your rides are here!" Miley yelled.

Oliver and Lilly came downstairs and said "Good luck" before they left.

"Why did they say good luck?" I asked.

"I'll show you." Miley said grinning.

* * *

What do you think Miley's gonna show her? Okay, it really won't be much of a surprise, but it will be for Megan! 

Dedications: Nintendo, for making the Wii! Awesome games!


	8. Secrets And Jealousy

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! By now, you've probably figured out what's going to happen, but just in case you haven't, here's the next part.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. If I did, then you would be watching this, not reading it.

* * *

Why did Lilly tell Miley good luck? It's not like she was going to tell me she liked me, is it? That would be so gross! Let's hope that's not it, because I'd hate to weird out our friendship. Oh, boy, now I'm scared! 

My phone started vibrating. It was my boyfriend, Mike. He lives back in New York. We decided to give the long distance thing a go.

"Hello?"

"Hey May!" May was the nickname that my friends called me back in NY.

"Hey, Mike! How are you?"

"I'm good, what about you?"

"Great! Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing. Are you home?"

"No. Why?"

"Come to your house!"

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"Ohmygosh! You're at my house aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Ohmygod. I love you! I can't believe you'd come across country for me!"

"I'll talk to you in a few!"

"Okay, bye!"

Then, I turned off my phone and started screaming.

"Miley, I have to go. My boyfriend flew across country for me, isn't that amazing!"

"Yeah, Megan. That's awesome! But I have something important to tell you."

"Can it wait til' tomorrow?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Bye, Miley!"

"Bye, Megan."

_3__rd__ person POV_

Miley went downstairs, and saw Jackson flipping marshmallows into his mouth, and her dad sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"Hey, bud! How'd it go?" RobbieRay asked.

"I didn't tell her yet." Miley replied unhappily.

"How come?"

"Her boyfriend called, and apparently flew across country for her."

"Well, there'll be other times honey. Want some fudge?"

"No thanks daddy."

_Megan's POV_

I walked next door to my house, and there he was, standing in front of the front door.

"Mike!"

"May!"

I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. He pecked my lips and we went inside.

"Hey guys. Are you hungry?" My mom asked.

"Did you know Mike was coming?" I asked.

"Of course. Do you think we'd let him stay if he didn't call in advance?"

"You didn't tell me?"

"Of course not. We wanted it to be a surprise."

Me & Mike spent the next few days together. I spent lunch talking to him, and I think Oliver was sort of jealous. It was probably because now I had someone else to talk to, and I didn't pay attention to him much. I hope he's not mad at me. I'm going to go to Miley's this afternoon and introduce Mike to them.

"Hey, Miley!" I said walking out of my house.

"Hi, Megan." She said and walked away.

I think she's the one that's mad at me actually. She won't talk to me.

I also have a Hannah Montana concert to go to tonight. They're having an after party, and it would be rude to not attend, so I decided to go, but stay away from Hannah herself. Great, now I have two girls mad at me. This ought to be fun. Now, I can't go to Miley's either. I'm having a terrific day.

Actually, I decided to go to Miley's anyway. She did have something important to tell me still. Although Mike wasn't the only reason I didn't have time for them. I had some Jazmyne business to take care of. I decided that I was going to tell them that I was Jazmyne Carrol. It's the least I could do.

"Mike! I want to introduce you to my friends!" I said.

"Okay. I'm tired though, I'm gonna go to sleep when we come back."

"Okay, then. Let's go!"

Ding Dong

"Megan?" Miley said.

"Hi Miley, I wanted to introduce you guys to my boyfriend." I said.

"Sure, I guess. I'm sorry about this morning, I was just in a bad mood, I didn't mean to ignore you." She said.

"It's alright Miley."

"Guys, Megan's here!" Miley yelled as we walked upstairs.

"Hi, Megan." Oliver said.

"Hi, guys! This is my boyfriend, Mike. Mike, this is Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson.

"Hi, guys." Mike said. "Megan, I'm gonna go home, I'm really tired. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye." I said.

After he left, I asked Miley, "What was that important thing the other day?"

"Oh, right. Follow me." She said, and I did as I was told until we were standing in her closet.

"Miley, why am I in your closet?" I asked.

She opened a pair of doors, and I screamed.

"Ohmygod! This is awesome!" I screamed.

"Wait there's more!" Miley said.

"Okay," I said.

Miley turned around, and slipped on a blonde wig. She took off the sweatshirt she was wearing to reveal a sparkly hot pink shirt with silver jewels, she turned back around.

"I'm Hannah Montana." She said.

Did she just say what I though she said? Did she just say she was that stuck up blonde bi- I mean brat? I must've heard her unclearly.

"What?" I questioned.

"I said, I'm Hannah Montana." She repeated.

She did say that! She just called herself a bit- I mean brat! I cannot believe her! So much for my best friend in Malibu.

"Bitch!" I slapped her and ran home. I couldn't help it that time. Sorry if I offended you, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Miley, Oliver, Lilly, and Jackson stood there in shock and silence until Lilly decided to say something.

"What was that about?" Lilly asked.

"How should I know?" Miley answered.

"What's that?" Jackson asked and gestured to a red wig on the floor by the HM doors.

"I don't know." Miley said and walked over to it.

She brought it back and the gang looked at it for a few minutes before anyone spoke. Again, Lilly spoke first.

"Look, there's a tag!" she said. She then grabbed the tag and looked at it in shock. Miley glanced over, and none of them could believe what it said.

_Jazmyne Carrol_

"I can't believe it!" Miley said.

"Neither can I!" Lilly said.

"I still don't understand why she slapped you though, does she not like Hannah Montana?" Jackson asked.

"Actually, Hannah and Jazmyne hate each other." Miley said.

"Why?" asked Oliver. Remembering the conversation he had with Megan earlier.

"Well, we were meeting because we were going to film a movie together. Then she said she loved my hair, and reached to touch it, then I slapped her because I didn't want my wig to fall off. She apologized, but I was mean to her and told her off, then she told me she never wanted to see me again, and here we are." Miley explained.

"Whoa." commented Oliver.

_Megan's POV_

I can't believe Miley! She was supposed to be my best friend. Best friends don't slap and yell at each other! But when I get home, I have to pretend nothing happened, because my mom can't find out that Miley is Hannah Montana.

When I got home, I went straight upstairs, Mike was laying on my bed sleeping. I decided to lay next to him. After I laid down, Mike put his arms around me. I started drifting off when I felt tugging on my shirt. I opened my eyes to see Mike trying to pull my shirt off.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Let's have some fun!" he said.

"What do you mean fun?" I asked.

"I think you know what I mean." He said.

I immediately got scared and froze up. I couldn't do this! I'm too young! I'm not ready! Make it stop!

"Mike, I don't want to do this!" I said.

"So? I do!" he said.

"I don't! Now get off me!"

"I know you want me!"

"Get away from me!"

"No way! I like what I see!"

After about ten minutes, I was left with just my bra and underwear. I was so scared! My mom wasn't home because she had some Jazmyne business, so I had no one to help me. I was helpless against him. I couldn't do anything.

He started rubbing my breast through my bra. I can't take it. It's horrible! I hate my life! Why did he have to come? Why me?

I frantically kept kicking and pinching, but he wouldn't leave me alone. He started kissing me vigorously. Usually, I love it, but now it's horrible! I can't stand this!

"You know. I have an option. I could go all the way, and risk jail, or I could stop now, and you'd have nothing against me. I'll take the second option. For now." He said.

I put my clothes on, and ran downstairs. I started crying. I couldn't stop. My mom came home, and being the wonderful mother she is, she came over to me.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked. She was probably suspecting a stupid teenager thing, like jealousy, fights with friends, etc.

"Get...Mike...Out" I said between sobs. I couldn't tell her that he raped me, because it'd be a lie. Is there a word for almost raping someone? If there is, I need it now!

"What happened?" she asked.

"Please...Just...Make...Him...Go...Away," I said between even more sobs.

"Okay, honey. He can stay at his aunt's house until you feel better. I know having boys in the house will make the problem worse," she said.

She went over to the phone and apparently called Mike's aunt, Phyllis, or as he calls her, Phil. Phil was nice, she had visited NY once for thanksgiving. She was very kind, and often appeared out of nowhere. That last part freaked me out, but the good thing is, she would always appear with brownies.

But right now, I hated everyone. I wanted this nightmare to end. I wanted it to end with Mike, Miley, and Oliver. I wish it would go back to how it was before. Before I stopped hanging with Oliver, before Miley was Hannah Montana, before the whole Hannah Montana fiasco, and most importantly, before I had anything to do with Mike. I wish Mike had never come here. I wish that I would have called and broke up with him, telling him that the long distance thing didn't work for me. It's too bad that you can't rewind time.

After two long days past, Mike finally went home. Those two days were very long and uneventful. I ignored Lilly, Jake and Jackson, didn't even have a chance to ignore Miley, and completely avoided Oliver. They could all tell something was up, but they had no idea what. I slept in my mom's room with her, so I wouldn't have to see Mike, and said 2 whole words to him throughout the whole time. Those two words were the most that has happened, and the most eventful, probably the most important two words to my virginity, and my dignity. Those words were "We're over." Those words are heartbreaking, even in my case. Its hard losing someone you loved so much. Not Mike, but the guy I used to know.

_Meanwhile . . ._

"_So, you want your girl, and I want my guy. I have a plan," says the girl._

_The girl whispers something in a guy's ear._

"_Perfect plan," said the guy's voice._

_He whispers something into the girl's ear._

"

* * *

Hope ya enjoyed! The end part was creepy, but don't worry, you'll figure it out soon enough! 


	9. Confessions

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got really busy with school & the holidays. Sorry again. Anyways, I promise to update faster from now on. Okay, hope ya like.

* * *

Megan's POV 

So, I didn't go to the after-party. I cried in my pillow, and dreaded school the next day. Luckily, tomorrow was Friday. I only had one more day of hell before the weekend. Although, I don't have any plans, so I don't know why I care. I want to just lay here and mope for the rest of my life.

Then, I heard the doorbell ring.

_Please don't be for me! Please don't be for me!_

"Megan! It's for you!" my mom yelled.

Great. Now I wonder who it is. It could be Miley apologizing, Oliver wondering why I'm avoiding him, or Jackson, Jake, or Lilly seeing what's up.

"Should I send her up?" she asked.

Well, I know it's not Oliver, Jake or Jackson, unless my mom mistook one of them for a girl, because they all do have pretty long hair.

"Hi, Megan." I heard a familiar voice in the doorway.

"Hi, uhm, Miley," I said, turning my iPod higher.

"Listen, Megan," She started.

"I don't have to listen to you. I'm gonna turn up my iPod, so go ahead and talk, but sorry, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I said, but I sorta yelled the last part.

I am super pissed off with her right now. But I kind of feel sorry for her, because she doesn't know that I'm Jazmyne. And, just so you know, I didn't turn my iPod up higher, I just wanted her to leave.

"I need to tell you something important, though." She said.

I pretended to rock out to the guitar solo so that she would believe that I couldn't hear her.

"Well, I need to get this out either way. I'm really, really sorry because I didn't want you accidentally knocking my wig off. I was sorta PMSing, so I was a little overdramatic. You probably can't hear me, and I don't want to make you any madder by taking off your earphones. I better stop talking to the walls. Bye, I guess," She said, and left.

I started singing the next song "Potential Breakup Song", and in about an hour, I fell asleep. School is gonna suck. Miley probably hates me even more, and now that _HE _is gone, there'll be no one to hang with since I've been avoiding Oliver. Ugggh!! Life is too complicated!

_The next day . ._

"Megan Janelle Browne!!"

"Huh . . . what . . ." I said, half asleep.

"Get down here right now!" my mom said in her furious voice.

What's up with mom? I haven't pulled any pranks, gotten detention, forgotten to clean my room, etc. since we moved.

I headed downstairs, and OH MY GOD!!

"Megan Browne, you have the right to remain silent," said a police officer.

I obeyed. I'm really scared! But, what did I do?

"You have been accused of committing rape. I need you to answer some questions honestly. Do you promise to answer all questions truthfully? If you don't, then you will have to do even more time. Is that clear?"

I nodded my head, and had a frightened look on my face. This is scary.

"Do you know a young man by the name of Michael Walker?"

I nodded my head. I felt the urge to cry at his name, but I couldn't. The officer would accuse me of crying of guilt.

"Have you ever had any physical contact with this young man?"

Okay, that did it! I can't take it. I sat down on the ground and burst into tears.

"Miss Browne, I'm going to need you to stand up and answer the rest of the questions,"

I followed his orders, but continued crying.

"Have you ever had any physical contact with this young man?"

I nodded my head, but kept crying.

"Did you commit the crime?"

I shook my head.

"No, sir," I said, and started crying harder.

"Then, why are you crying?" he asked.

"He . . . he . . . d-d-d-did it," I said and kept crying more. You don't know how scary it is to me almost raped. I can't take it when people talk about it. It's too painful.

"He did what, exactly?"

"H-he a-a-almost r-raped me," I said.

"What do you mean by almost?"

"He started, but he stopped. He didn't go all the way, but it scared me to death! Please stop asking questions!" I said and started crying again.

"Sweetie, I can't help you if you don't give me enough detail. Where did he stop, and why?" he asked.

"He started taking off my clothes, but he stopped at my underwear. He said that he wasn't going to go all the way because he knew I'd be too chicken to go to the police, and I'd have nothing against him because he didn't actually commit rape," I said, and fell to my knees and kept crying.

"Miss Browne, that is called sexual harassment, and he can do time for it. But, he called the police and told us that you committed the crime. I'm going to need both of you to come down to the station."

"No! I can't be in the same building as him! Let alone the same room! You can't do this to me! Please!" I said. I wish it didn't happen in the first place. Why'd he turn bad? What happened?

"I'll schedule a time for you both, and I'll call you with the time," he said and left. He totally ignored me!

I ran over to my mom and started crying into her shoulder.

"This is why you wanted him out of the house, wasn't it?" my mom asked.

I nodded, and cried some more. I didn't have to go to school today, luckily.

_Oliver's POV_

I noticed that Megan wasn't in Integrated Arts today. She was probably just sick. She also wasn't at lunch. I noticed that too.

_Well, duh! If she wasn't in IA, why would she magically appear at lunch?_

I don't know! Maybe she had an appointment or something.

_Oh my god! You so like her! Otherwise, why would you "notice" these things?_

No I don't! That's crazy!

_Almost as crazy as talking to yourself!_

Yeah but, I don't do that!

_You are right now!_

Well, too bad!

I really do need to stop talking to myself.

Anyways, I went to Biology, where Lilly sits next to me.

"Sup, Oliver?" she said.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." I said.

"Miley isn't here today. Lunch was lonely." She said.

"I hear ya. It's been lonely for me all week." I said

"How come?" she asked.

"Megan's boyfriend. She's been ignoring me. I don't really like him. He doesn't seem right for her." I said.

"Is somebody _jealous_?" Lilly asked.

"Pshh. No! Of course not. Pshh." I said. Is it really that obvious that I like her?

Did I just say that? Did I just say I like Megan?

"You like her." Lilly said.

"I think so, but I'm not sure. I'm confused." I said.

"You so like her!" Lilly said and eeped.

"I guess I do." I said.

* * *

A/N: Again, Sorry for not updating! Please review! More reviews, shorter wait for the next chapter! 


	10. Don't Say Love

A/N: Big surprise coming up! Okay, well not that big, but anyways! Hope ya like!

_Megan's POV_

It's the weekend, whoo-hoo. I've been crying all morning. I need a friend. All my friends hate me, though. After all I've been through, I've learned something: Friendship is very valuable. I made a mistake, and now, I lost it. Things aren't getting better either. Miley won't talk to me, neither will Oliver. Although, I wasn't at school, they normally call me. But, no call. Sigh.

It's noon. Today, it feels like something's going to happen, but I forgot what. I guess I'll walk down to the beach.

_Miley's POV_

"Eeep! Jake's coming back today!" I screamed.

"I know, Miley. This is what, the 47th time you've said that?" Lilly asked.

"I counted 48," said Oliver.

"C'mon you guys! Can't you be happy for me? I'm going to tell Jake that I love him!" I said.

"Love? That's a strong word, Miley." Lilly said.

"Lilly, it has to be love. It I liked him, why haven't I gotten over him in 6 months? Why do I always break up with him for his own good? Why would I keep trying to be his girlfriend if I only liked him?" I asked.

It is love. It has to be.

Just then, I heard a bunch of girls screaming.

"That must be Jake!" I said and turned around.

I started walking towards the mob, but couldn't find my way in. I waited for a little bit, as the people started leaving. I was about to tap his shoulder, when . . .

"Jake!"

I heard a familiar voice. The voice of . . . Megan.

"Megan! Long time, no see! How are you?" Jake asked her.

"I'm, well, not too good, but it's better now that I get to see you again,"

They hugged, and Jake kissed her on the cheek.

Jake, my Jake, kissed Megan! I can't believe her! I felt my eyes watering. I ran home. That was the end of that.

_A few minutes later . . ._

"Miley, why are you home so early? I thought you were going to spend the day with Jake." My dad asked.

"Well, things change." I said, grabbing a cookie and turning on the TV.

"What happened?" he asked.

"What happened? My neighbor, who I am so mad at I will not even say her name, ran up to my boyfriend and hugged him! And then he kissed her!" I yelled.

"Miles, Jake isn't your boyfriend. Maybe he found a girlfriend in Antarctica. You guys did decide to just be friends," he said.

"So! I was going to go over to Jake and tell him that . . . I . . . love . . . him," I said, feeling uncomfortable telling my dad the last part.

"Miles, you're too young to love. You may like this boy a lot, but you can't say love. You don't know what love is," he said.

I felt sort of offended, but I knew my dad was right.

"Then . . . what is love, dad?" I asked.

"Honey, I honestly can't answer that, but you'll know what it is when it happens. Trust me darlin', you haven't felt it yet. A parent knows these things."

"I guess, daddy." I said, and went upstairs.

I tried calling Lilly, but she didn't answer her cell, and her mom said she wasn't home. She's probably still at the beach with Oliver.

_Meanwhile . . ._

_Lilly's POV_

"Wow, you're a great kisser," I said.

"So are you!" he said back.

"Now, remember, you can't tell anyone about us!" I said.

"I'm just as concerned about that as you are," he said.

"I can't believe we've been going out for 3 months now," I said.

"Same here," he said.

I leaned in and kissed him again. I heard my phone ring, but I didn't care right now. I was in heaven.

"I love you, Lilly," he said.

"I . . . I can't say that yet," I said, feeling awful.

"I knew you'd say that! I'm so stupid!" he exclaimed.

"No! No! You're not; I just can't say that yet. But I really, really like you." I said.

"Okay. Lilly, I really, really like you," he said.

"I really, really like you too!" I said happily.

My phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi mom,"

"Okay,"

"Fine,"

"Okay, I'll be there in a few,"

"At the beach,"

"The whole gang,"

"Love you too, bye,"

"Did I hear you say you're here with the whole gang?" he asked.

"Yeah. What'd you expect me to tell her? That I'm out with my secret boyfriend of 3 months?" I asked.

"Nevermind."

"Okay, well, I have to go. See you later!" I said.

"Bye!" he said.

I pecked him on the lips and left.

A/N: Lilly has a, le gasp, secret boyfriend! And Jake & Megan, what's up with them?

Anyways, R&R! Read + Review Happy author!


End file.
